


may we stay lost on our way home

by safarikalamari



Series: fyeahspiritassassin week [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baze and Chirrut are in their twenties, Baze is hard on himself, Carnival, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Ask Baze, "What is happiness?" and he'll tell you everything it isn't(or: Baze wonders if there's something to be had in his life after all)





	may we stay lost on our way home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Alternate Universe

Baze grumbled as he opened up his stall, wincing at the sound of squeaking metal. He kept his head down and brushed off a few stray leaves with a sigh. A last desperate plea for help and a few connections landed him as a game vendor at the carnival, but from nagging customers to boredom, Baze was fed up from the start.

Most avoided his stall as Baze didn’t bother putting on a face, his grumpiness scaring off customers before they could even get a chance to open their mouths. However, it gave Baze more time to think, to wonder what could have been different. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt happy and he stared into the crowds, envy growing when he saw loving families, couples holding hands, simple joy. 

By the time night had fallen, Baze was tempted to close up early as he stared at the whirling lights of the ride across from him. Nobody noticed or cared anyways and he threw on his jacket just as someone cleared their throat. 

“How many do you want?” Baze asked in his neutral tone, annoyed that he had been thwarted last minute.

“Five,” the voice was cheerful. “And I’ll bet you that I can hit each target.”

With a scoff, Baze turned to look at the customer and almost rolled his eyes at the young man that stood on the other side of the counter. His grin was too bright, his face too eager, but Baze was curious.

“What are you betting then?” He questioned, setting five darts on the counter. 

“A date with you.”

Baze’s eyes widened just a little as the customer laughed and Baze was tempted to call security on him. Squinting at him, Baze felt a hint of recognition, but from where, he couldn’t say. Maybe the man came to the carnival often or perhaps they knew each other in another life. Baze wasn’t going to dwell on it, but the curiosity nagged at the back of his mind.

“I’m serious,” the customer held up his hands. “I hit all five, we go on a date. I miss one, you get double your money.” 

“Fine,” Baze’s reply was short, but he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. 

With a wink, the customer held up one dart, testing the weight before throwing it at the target. 

_One._

Baze chuckled to himself at the absurdity of the situation and leaned back on his side to watch the mess unfold. 

_Two._

“You look nervous,” the customer teased and Baze shook his head.

“Not nervous. Just doubtful.”

_Three._

“I’m hurt,” the customer said through a smile. “Do you have such little faith in me?”

Baze’s eyebrows raised at this, but he said nothing as he shifted.

_Four._

“Last one,” Baze muttered, his heart beating a little faster. This only earned him wiggling eyebrows and he did his best to keep down the smile that threatened its way onto his face.

_Five._

Dusting off his hands, the customer beamed at Baze and then held out a hand.

“I’m Chirrut. Chirrut Imwe.”

Eyeing the hand, Baze took a hesitant step forward and shook it. “Baze.” The hand was warm, comforting, and Baze snapped his own away. 

“No last name?” Chirrut leaned forward on the counter, propping his head up on hands.

“Not one that concerns you,” Baze’s answer was automatic and he gave Chirrut an apologetic look. “I don’t want you making assumptions.”

A twisted feeling wormed its way into Baze’s stomach and he avoided looking at Chirrut, not wanting to see whatever emotion he held on his face. 

“I’m pretty sure I made a few by asking you on this date, but I understand.”

Glancing up, Baze studied Chirrut for any teasing, signs of mistrust, but could find none. Instead, Baze thought he saw a calmness he wasn’t even sure existed. Pulling himself away from the draw of Chirrut’s face, Baze set to cleaning up the stall in preparation for the next day.

“Where did you want to go?” he mumbled as Chirrut watched him.

“I was thinking by the river. There’s a few food places, less people, relaxing…” Chirrut’s gaze was hopeful and Baze almost smiled again. 

Once the stall was locked up, Baze motioned for Chirrut to lead, still trying to catch up with the energetic spirit that radiated off of him. As they walked, Chirrut chatted about everything that came to his mind, but Baze found himself not minding. It was nice to listen for once and Chirrut didn’t expect generic answers like everyone else. Not that he even gave time for them anyway.

When they reached the river, they sat down on a nearby bench and Chirrut turned to Baze. 

“So, anything you want to share?”

Baze sighed, the corners of his mouth twitching. “What’s there to share? I work at a carnival, eat and sleep otherwise. Try to keep myself nameless.”

 _Invisible_ , echoed in Baze’s mind and he cursed himself for changing the mood so suddenly. 

“Ah,” Chirrut nodded. “Sometimes life is that way, is it not? Just trying to survive and not worry about the matters of others.”

That got a laugh out of Baze and he tried to not get lost in the sparkle of Chirrut’s eyes. “So philosophical.”

“I get that a lot,” Chirrut laughed. “Is it really that profound? I just say what comes to my mind.”

Baze could tell that much, but he held himself back from saying so. “Well, most people just scoff when I say anything about myself.” 

“They just don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

Baze’s eyebrows scrunched up and he stared at Chirrut. They had not met even an hour ago and Chirrut was treating him as if they had been childhood friends. While still wary of Chirrut’s intentions, Baze couldn’t help asking the question that sat on his mind.

“And what are they missing out on?”

Chirrut’s face lit up at this and Baze scooted back as Chirrut moved closer. “Well, you do have a sense of humor, you’re straight-forward and honest, you’re smart….oh, and your nose is cute.”

“My...nose is cute?” Baze blinked, still soaking in Chirrut’s words, compliments that saw Baze for something else than a stony facade. 

Chirrut’s smile widened and he leaned in until Baze was trapped by the arm of the bench. “Yep,” Chirrut nodded once and placed a small kiss on the tip of Baze’s nose.

When Chirrut sat back with his eyes on the river, Baze finally moved, his fingers brushing along his nose. 

“Cute...” was all that came out of Baze’s mouth and he eyed Chirrut with confusion. 

Baze had never been particularly affectionate towards anyone, let alone others with him and he wondered if this was what it felt like. To be cared for as if he actually mattered. His heart thrummed in his chest as a small wind blew, moving some of Chirrut’s hair with it. 

It was as if someone had flipped his brain around and all Baze could think was _Chirrut, Chirrut, Chirrut_. He wanted to protect him, be his companion, stay with him through the challenges of life. Shaking off a bit of the nerves, Baze put his hands by his sides and shifted closer to Chirrut. 

When a pinky entwined with his own, Baze’s heart soared and he finally let the corners of his mouth turn up just as Chirrut gave him a bright smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> okay tbh this was just a lowkey "I want Quanzi to be happy after Black Snow" story that became Baze and Chirrut focused
> 
> [Tumblr Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
